When First I Saw You (Percy and Audrey 1)
by daredyoutokissme
Summary: January 1996. Percy has abandoned his family and is instead throwing himself into his work. It is there that he first sees Audrey.
1. Percy's Desk

**Author's Note:**

This is a story I wrote a few years ago, when my writing skills and vocabulary weren't quite up to the standard they are now. I'm just using it to test out my account. However, that certainly doesn't mean it's not worth reading, and if there's enough interest I'll post the next segment. Thanks.

* * *

Percy crawled under his desk. He was looking for a file. He didn't really like to summon the files with magic, because if you weren't specific enough you would be covered in a mountain of papers.

Something thumped down on the top of his desk. Seconds later there was another thump as Percy hit his head as he tried to surface. He recovered and emerged from under the desk.

"Goodbye Percy. I've always liked you, even if you do know how to make a mess." It was Anne, the office cleaner. The thump had been a tin of biscuits she had smacked down onto Percy's desk.

"Goodbye?" asked Percy. "Is it that time already?" He looked around for a clock, wondering where the hours had gone if it was already time to head home.

The elderly lady chuckled. "Oh Percy, always with your head in the clouds. I will miss you."

"You'll miss me? Are you going somewhere? Am I going somewhere?"

"I'm retiring Percy. You signed the card."

Usually Percy tried to read things before he signed them, but on hectic days he would pretty much sign anything that came across his desk. He hoped no one had caught on to that yet.

"Oh. I'll miss you too then Anne." Percy offered a hand. Anne squeezed it. She left and Percy sat down, wondering vaguely who would clean his office from now on.


	2. Couldn't Be Simpler

"So if you could just look that over Perce, that'd be great." Josh flashed Percy his winning smile. Josh worked in Percy's department as well, but just in a low level position. They were around the same age, but that was the only thing that was similar about them.

Josh left. Percy bent his head over his desk and got back to work. Being junior secretary to the Minister of Magic was a very taxing position.

The door opened. "Hello." called a charming young female voice. Percy looked up, splattering ink all over his glasses in the process. A cute auburn haired girl was standing before him.

"Um, hello. Can I help you?" asked the flustered Percy.

"My name is Audrey. I am the new cleaner."

"Did Anne retire?" asked Percy. His memory seemed to have left his head.

Audrey laughed. "Yes, she did."

"Oh good." said Percy. He didn't mean that, but Audrey's cuteness was confusing him.

Audrey laughed again. Percy thought her laugh was adorable. "I guess I will see you around."

"Right." said Percy.

She left. Percy continued working. He brought the Minister tea, wrote a report, and sent out a few memos. This time however, his earlier conversation stayed in his head. But nothing eventful happened until Josh returned later that day.

"Hey Perce. Did you meet the new cleaner? Aurora?" asked Josh.

"Yes I met Audrey. She's very nice."

"Nice? I'd think you'd think she's cute."

Percy's face turned scarlet. "Here's your report."

Josh ignored this. "You like her! That's great man. Ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um well. I haven't. You know."

"You've never had a crush on anyone before? Seriously man?"

"No, no." clarified Percy. "I dated a girl for a few months. But she asked me out."

"Okay, phew. I was worried about you for a minute there. Anyway, you just ask her out. I mean you have an excuse and everything. Tell her you're happy she works with you, and then see if she wants to have dinner. Couldn't be simpler."

"Yes." said Percy, unconvinced. "Here's your report." This time he successfully handed it to Josh.

Percy thought about what Josh had said. He did like Audrey. He did have an excuse to go out with her. He did want to go out with her. So, since he wasn't getting any work done anyway, he decided to go and find her.

He bumped into her in the hallway. "Oh er, hi."

"Hi." Did she look nervous?

"Did you maybe er, maybe er, maybe er, want to maybe er, maybe, er go to er supper?" Percy cursed himself. He had sounded like a skipping record.

"You are asking if I want to go to supper? With you?"

"Yes." Percy managed to spit out.

"I do. When?"

"Er…" Percy hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Friday?" asked Audrey. Percy nodded. "Here is my address. You can pick me up."

"Alright. That's er, that's er, that's… good."

Audrey laughed again. Percy didn't feel like she was laughing at him though. It was more like she was happy. "Bye. See you Friday." Audrey walked away.

Percy wasn't sure if he'd gotten across that it was meant to be a date. Maybe she was already seeing someone. He hoped not.


	3. Seeing Someone

After work on Friday Percy went back to his flat and got ready. He had seen his father as he was leaving. Normally they scowled at or took no notice of each other, but today Percy hadn't managed to keep the dopey grin off his face.

He dressed down to a nice sweater and black trousers. Then he realised it was six o'clock already so he apparated to Audrey's flat.

She was waiting in the lobby in a lavender dress and a white cardigan. Percy's eyes widened. She was beautiful. "Hi." he stammered.

"Hi."

Audrey took Percy's arm and they apparated away. As they went two of the maids watched them go.

"Finally. I've been hoping she would find someone, the dear."

"Yes, she's so sweet. What'd you think of him?"

"I recognized him. Junior Secretary to the Minister of Magic. Not a bad family, but he's not speaking to them right now."

Meanwhile Percy and Audrey had taken their seats. "This is nice." commented Audrey. After that neither of them said much until the food arrived. "So where do you live?" asked Audrey.

"Oh, er I have a flat near the Ministry. And …I grew up in in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"What about your family?"

"Er, we're not really speaking. I'd rather not talk about why." Did that have to come up? thought Percy.

"My parents live down in France, on a farm. I am an only child, and my Mom has cancer."

"I'm sorry." said Percy. "So they're Muggles?"

"Yes."

They continued laying out the basics of their lives up until that point. Supper ended and they apparated back to Audrey's flat.

"That was nice." said Audrey.

"Er… are you er… seeing someone?" asked Percy. He wanted to clarify.

Audrey smiled. "Yes I am."

Percy frowned. "Oh."

"His name is Percy Weasley." replied Audrey.

"Oh." said Percy again. "Oh!"

Audrey laughed. "I will see you at work."

"Bye." said Percy. He hugged her and then as a second thought he kissed her cheek. Audrey kissed his cheek back.

"Bye."


End file.
